WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE
by Hanakimi08
Summary: WHAT HAPPEN IF SAKURA AND MIKAN MET WITH THE REST OF THEIR FRIENDS AND COMBINED MAGIC POWER TO SAVE BOTH WORLD FROM THE PEOPLE WHO WANNA TERRORIST GA AND JAPAN ALSO STOLE THE SAKURA CARDS...? rEVIEW!
1. INTRODUCING CCS WORLD

ME:This is my first time to write a crossover,so if they are many mistakes or you are confuse with it. I'm trying my best and i'm going to open a poll to give you guys a chance to choose the ending. So,her'es goes...Crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Alice Academy.....

…**..........................................................................................................**

**WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE**

**Chapter 1 :Introducing the CCS WORLD.**

It was a fine yet sunny day at Tomoida (sorry if I got the wrong spelling). Everybody were going here and there. Everything was very peaceful. Inside middle school class B, looks like Tomoyo was talking about her new clothes (battle clothes to be exact) that she made for Sakura.

"Sakura,i've made your new battle clothes. It made of pink and clue sequins that I imported from China...."Tomoyo's eyes were sparkling while she imagine how cute Sakura will be in her new clothes...

"Oh,Tomoyo.....Don't u ever get tired of making me clothes? Not that I hate it but....."Sakura sweatdropped. Well,it's not everyday a friend will make you a special clothes. Well,it is if you are Sakura Kinemoto and your best friend is Tomoyo Daigoushi,then it will be an everyday routine....

"Not buts,Sakura.....Besides i'm happy to make it coz u look so cute in those clothes..."Tomoyo still have her sparkling eyes fixed on Sakura's green eyes. Sakura let out a sigh..

"Do whatever u do,but don't forget Eriol k? He's ur boyfriend..."

"I never forget my friends...."Tomoyo smiled sweetly.. While they were chatting,there's a commotion outside the classroom. What? It was Eriol and Syaoran,trying to escape the fangirls. If sewing Sakura's clothes is Tomoyo's routine and guarding Sakura cards is Sakura's Routine,Marathon while getting to class safe were Eriol and Syaoran's every morning routine.....

"We lost them?"Syaoran ask Eriol.

"Guess so...For now..."Eriol answer while panting... The guys saw Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting happily...

"Oh,hi guys. Usual marathon?"Tomoyo asked them

"Hahaha....Very funny Tomoyo. Let's see if you were been chased by fanboys every morning..."Eriol said,glaring at Tomoyo... Tomoyo gave him one of her handkerchief... Syaoran sat down,panting and breathing as he can't back then. Sakura gave him water when he start to breathe normally..

"Wow...looks like u don't need to take the exercise class. After all,u got you own 'exercise class' every morning...."Sakura tease Syaoran. Syaoran glare at her with the angriest look he can muster. But,Sakura's smile just swept the angry look in his face.

"Yeah,yeah. Laugh at the Chinese boy who's not as athletic as Japan boys."Syaoran sulked at her. Tamoyo and Eriol luaghed at his attitudes. Sakura feel guilty.... She frowned and look down. Syaoran laughed.

"Oh,u were playing eh?..."Tomoyo wink at Syaoran. Syaoran blush.

"Um...guys.... How about we discuss 'bout our class project at my house this evening?" Sakura asked them.

"Sure...."Eriol replied happily....

"Absolutely"Tomoyo said while smiling... Now all heads turn to Syaoran

"What??"Syaoran said ,try to ignore them..

"Well,are u going? To my house?"Sakura said to him

"Lemme think.....emmm....."Syaoran said while putting his finger on his chin.....

"Emmmm.....Ok...."Syaoran said,bringing smiles to Sakura's face... Then,without furher more,the teacher comes in.....

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

SAKURA'S HOUSE.......

Eriol,Syaoran and Tomoyo were already in Skura'a living room. Then,Kero comes in...

"Eriol. You guys... It's been a long time...."Kero said.

"Really? Wow..."Tomoyo said

"Well,he didn't see us becoz we're at school. It does makes sense.." Eriol said. Kero eyes then move on to Syaoran...

"Why is the brat's here?" Kero said.

"Who's u calling a brat,huh?" Syaoran and Kero glare at each other...

"Kero,Syaoran....Don't start...."Sakura said from the kitchen..

"He started it..." Syaoran said

"No i'm not..."

"It's too..."

"It's not..."

"It's too..."

"It's not...."

"Something never change...."Eriol said

"yUP....You're right...."Tomoyo said while sipping her tea.

"You started it..umph..."Syaoran and Kero suddenly lost their abilities to talk.... Sakura's came in with a tray of fresh cookies that she just made before they came.

"Here's my cookies. Sorry to keep u waiting..."Sakura put the tray down. Eriol reach for the cookies and pass one to Tomoyo...

Sakura look at Syaoran and Kero who's trying to say something but nothing seems to come out from their mouth...

"What are u two doing? Come and have cookies..."Sakura hand the each one a piece of cookies. They ate it quietly not like always. This brings weirdness to Sakkura's eyes.

"Why aren't u fighting like usual? It's kind a weird that u too choose to keep quiet today...."Sakura said. Eriol look at Tomoyo and thought...

"Why.. don't you use the silence card at them?"Eriol asked her. Sakura look at him in disbelief.

"What? I was just thinking 'bout it,then when I saw they are not fighting again,i forgot all 'bout it..."Sakura said. Eriol look at her. Seems like she didn't lie....

_'It couldn't be....that....?'_ Eriol thought while munching his cookies.

Sakura went to her room to pick up some books that she borrowed from the library.... She came down and put the books on the floor...

"Wo! That's a lot...."Eriol said while picking one of the books entitled '_Black Magic..'_.

"Um....i just pick the books randomly. Everything about magic or the unseen world....Pretty crappy is what the library told me..."Sakura sat beside Tomoyo. Syaoran lean in and pick up a red covered book entitled _'Mystic Alices.'_

"Mystic Alices? What kind of book is this? My boring martial arts book is better than this.... At least it got some action than this..."Syaoran complained.

"Shut it...."Kero's vein already popped out... Syaoran just glare at him. Tomoyo pick a pink book(man,she loves pink!)that sat near her...

"Love Potion? Weird...."Tomoyo said while flipping the book... Then,suddenly the front door opened. Four of them didn't move an inch....Then,they heard footsteps coming in..... Then,the saw shadows....Walking towards them....

_nine..._

_eight..._

_seven.._

_six.._

_five..._

_four..._

_three..._

_two.._

_one...._

_ah...!!!!_

Kero screamed. They tossed their head and saw a red haired and purple eyed guy grabbed Kero and Yuu. Both of them tried to break free but it's useless....

"Kero.....!"Sakura quickly use attack card towards that person. Syaoran took out his sword and fought with the other person... Eriol already in his black robe and use his wand. The men dodged their attacks.. Syaoran &Sakura already sweatdropped while Eriol already on his feet,exhausted. Tomoyo? Well,u can say she tape the whole scene....

Then,one of the intruders use some kind of barrier,sending all four of them to the wall,hard.... Thry fainted. Sakura last vision was red haired man with purple eyed grin at them and Kero also Yuu uncounscious body.....

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

P/S:How was it? Please Review...Flames unaccepted....hahaha...just kidding...


	2. WELCOME TO GA WORLD

**GAKUEN ALICE INTRODUCTION**

Everybody were getting ready for the next class,Jinno-sensei. A lot of chattering,problem solving,calculator pushing and all kind of sound in the Middle Class B. Hotaru Imai,better known as The Queen of Blackmail,was inventing something at her seat. No one dare to disturbed her. They were afraid to receive the 'Deadly' punishment from her...Well,everyone were except Natsume Hyuuga and..........

"Hotaru!!"One cute yet annoying voice flings inside Hotaru's ears. Yes,it's our brunette haired with chocolate orbs girl was the other one who seems to ignore Hotaru punishment,or rather 'teasing'(Well,that's what Hotaru calls it).

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"OUCH! Hotaru! What's that for?"Mikan said while touching her sore head.

"To shut your loud pit hole...Seems it doesn't work. I gotta add the dose..."Hotaru said,still focusing her eyes at her invention. Mikan frowned and went to her seat with Ruka and Natsume.

Ruka was petting his bunny when Mikan came. He smiled at her and greeted her morning. Natsume just plain stupid and read his manga. Ruka feel so sorry for Mikan. He got up and went to Hotaru's desk.

After Ruka left,Natsume still reading his book but the corner of his eyes was looking at the frowned faced brunette girl whom he favor to call Polka Dots.

_'Why does Polka sad? Is she have some kind a problem? Is she's......._

_'wait? Why should I bother that? It's not like she's my....she my.....she's my...girl....friend...'_ Natsume let out a sigh.

"What's wrong,Polka?"He ask

"Why should u care?"Mikan said crossing her hands at her chest.

"Well,ur my partner. Anyhow I gotta know what's going on,idiot..."Natsume flip the next page of his manga.

"Nothing....It's not like u gonna help me though....Thanks for trying..."Mikan fake her smile. Natsume knew she wasn't smiling sincerely. He closed his manga and look in front.

"Look,i'm a good listener too sometimes. Spill the beans or i'll crack it open myself..Take ur pick..."Natsume smirk. Mikan shocked.

"What the hell do u mean?"Mikan said.

"You'll see..."Natsume said,smirking again. Mikan saw Ruka coming back from Hotaru's desk,smiling....

"I know what is it..."Ruka whisper at Natsume while moving his blue eyes at Mikan...

"How u got the info? "Natsume asked,in disbelief.

"I got my ways...."Ruka smirk....

"She said to meet the three of us at her lab. She'll show u what happen to ur 'girl' these last few days that makes her sour faces now...."Ruka said the pets his bunny(he still have that?). Natsume twitched at the word 'ur girl' that came out from Ruka's mouth.

_'is she my girl? Nonsense...'_

"Hn,whatever..."Natsume said,continuing his reading.

…...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

HOTARU'S LAB....

"Why are we here?"Mikan asked in confusion.

"Hotaru's asked us to come here....She wanna show u something..."Ruka explained at her...

"Really?"Mikan eyes gleamed. They entered the lab. They saw Hotaru was busy fixing here and there...

"Hi,Hotaru..."Mikan said. Hotaru look up and smirk.

"Hi,idiots..."She said emtionlessly.

"Until now I was confused on how Hotaru can ended up to be ur bf,Polka..."Natsume said.

"Natsume!"Mikan shouted at Natsume. Natsume shot her his death glare but only to received a tongue-out by Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka look at each other. They nodded at the each other. Hotaru reach her Time Teleportation control and push the button. Suddenly,they were flying in mid-air like a teleport device.

"Where are we?"Mikan shouted

"We were going to time travel..."Ruka said. The air are moving too fast. Mikan was afraid then she grabs the nearest arms she can hold on to(which apparently be Natsume's).

Then,they fell flat on their butt on a carpeted floor.. They look at their surroundings..  
"Where are we?"Mikan asked

"Somewhere..."Hotaru answered. They looked around. Suddenly Mikan's screamed.

"What the hell,Polka?Geeshhh!" Natsume said,covering his ears.

"Yeah,blow my ears and ur end up in the cemetery,Mikan..."Hotaru said.

"Why do you screamed,Mikan?"Ruka asked her. Mikan look at them with a very pale face. Mikan turned and point her finger at a direction. Her finger was shivering hard. Hotaru,Ruka and Natsume look at that direction....

"Holy..."Ruka said

"Molly..."Hotaru added

"Shit!"Natsume finished the word.

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

p/s:Guess where? What did the saw? Reviews!!


End file.
